


A look you could only call love

by tragicbisexual



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Don’t Judge, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Reddie, Singer Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicbisexual/pseuds/tragicbisexual
Summary: Richie placed the guitar across his knee and checked to make sure it was in tune. His fingers plucked the strings and the losers club fell silent. The notes quickly turned into a tune they all recognised and Stanley groaned.





	A look you could only call love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I’m posting on this website, this is just a reddie one shot I wrote a few nights ago and I would love if you could leave some comments and/or tips for me to read!

The losers club were sitting on the bed in Richie’s room, begging him to show off his skills. Richie was shaking his head while holding his guitar, which had been shoved into his arms by his darling “Eddie spaghetti”. The losers had been nagging Richie to play for over two hours after they found out he knew how to play and their excitement only increased when they found out he could sing too.

 

“I’m not playing” Richie insisted, pushing the instrument only to have in shoved back immediately.

 

“You are” Eddie pleased, giving his boyfriend his best puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Eds no that cheating!” Richie protested, covering his eyes with his hands, trying to block out Eddies face.

 

“Please!” Eddie pulled away Richies hands and stuck out his bottom lip.

 

“Fine!” Richie exclaimed, much to the delight of the others. “But this song is dedicated to my one true love” he stated, poking his tongue out at Eddie, who did the same in return. 

 

Richie placed the guitar across his knee and checked to make sure it was in tune. His fingers plucked the strings and the losers club fell silent. The notes quickly turned into a tune they all recognised and Stanley groaned.

 

“You’re insecure, don’t know what for, you’re turning heads when you walk through the door.” 

 

Richie’s voice was deep and had the type of huskiness of that blended with the music perfectly. 

 

“Don’t need makeup, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough.” 

 

Richie winked at Eddie, all while not missing a chord, his fingers jumping from note to note with ease. Eddies face was bright red at this point, both from embarrassment and pure bliss, Richie’s voice was extremely soothing and Eddie felt himself go into a trance as the notes flowed on and on.

 

“Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you.” 

 

The others had also fallen silent, into the same trance that Eddie was in, his face frozen in happiness. 

 

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair makes me overwhelmed, The way you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, you don’t know, you don’t know you’re beautiful, and that’s what makes you beautiful.”

 

Richie ended the trance and the losers burst into applause, all except Eddie, who was staring at Richie with a look you could only call love.


End file.
